Ace of my Heart
by MiracleRomance
Summary: Out of the rubble, Minako found Kaitou Ace's trademark Ace of Hearts and kept it with her always. Like the rocks with the Shitennou, the card contains his spirit, now free of Queen Metalia's control and darkness. In her time of need, Minako turns to her past lover for guidance, not knowing where else to turn.
1. Chapter 1

"Your love will be hopeless for all eternity," she heard him speak as his body began to disappear, his eyes still watching her intently. "What's wrong? You should look happier…"

_How can I be happy, watching the person I love crumble into nothingness before my very eyes? I'm holding onto his hand, but it's doing no good. I can't stop this._

"Your fate is to continue fighting… you true battle begins now," she saw that as he spoke these final words, the coldness in his eyes had finally disappeared. Her last glimpse of his face saw a look of relief, as if her were thanking her for freeing him from something.

She let her tears fall freely. As she clutched at the ground she noticed a card lying just next to her knees: the Ace of Hearts. _His card. _She picked it up and hid it quickly, before Artemis saw. As she hid it on her body, she could feel a warmth emanating from it.

Quietly, she heard him once more in the breeze, a voice just for her: _"Thank you for freeing me from the darkness… I am myself once again, at long last."_

….

She peeked out her door just to make sure that she was alone. Closing the door, she leaned against it and sighed.

_No one is here… not even Artemis. _

She knelt down on the cushion on her floor and carefully pulled the card out of her back pocket. She held it up in front of her, studying it as if there was something very interesting about its appearance.

_The Ace of Hearts. It just looks like an ordinary playing card. Oh, but this card is so much more. _

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, to calm herself. As she exhaled, she opened her eyes and called his name.

"Adonis," she whispered. _Please, work this time. I need you. _Her eyes widened as she watched the form appear out of the card she had held on to for all this time.

The ghostly figure smiled at her and bowed. "Princess Venus," he spoke, his voice sounding far kinder than it had the last time she heard it. "I see you have finally found the power within yourself to summon me."

"I… I needed you. Why did you abandon me? Betray me?" her eyes welled up with tears. "I kept your card all this time—kept it a secret from everyone. I keep it with me always." _Out of the rubble after his body was destroyed, he has stayed with me in this card for all this time._

"You don't need me, though. Do you?" he sighed sweetly. "Venus… in the past life, you didn't even know of my existence. I was just another one of your many soldiers. In this life, I died while still corrupted by heartbreak and hatred. Of course, I will always be here for you… but…"

"But what?" Minako interrupted. _What does he mean, saying that I don't need him? Wasn't it the meeting with him that helped me to awaken and recall my memories of the past life?_

"Why would you rely on me, when you have so many companions? Those who you _did_ know in the past?"

Minako looked down at her clenched hands. "This is… something that I can't tell any of them about." She looked back up at Adonis, his green eyes flickering. "I can't transform right now."

"Oh," he nodded, his eyes watching Minako's expression intently. "How long has this been a problem?"

"Since the defeat of Galaxia and Chaos…" she slammed her hands against the floor. "I don't understand! I need to protect Usagi still… I'm the leader of her guardians, and it is my duty to stand by her side as a Senshi when she assumes her role as Neo Queen Serenity."

Adonis' sweet smile returned. Minako assessed his appearance for the first time since summoning him. _He looks just as he did as Kaitou Ace- mask and all. His eyes glisten, his hair tousled effortlessly. I always felt that he was older than me, but it has been years since then, and of course in his present state he doesn't age. We're about the same age now. But despite looking the same, I can tell that he's different. Is this what he meant when he thanked me for freeing him from Metalia's darkness? This is his true self. _

"Why are you blushing, Venus?" Adonis asked, bringing Minako back to reality. He held the Ace of Hearts between his fingers, waving it in front of Minako's face. "Do you want me to tell you your fortune again?"

She shuddered at the memory of the last fortune he had given her. _I remember thinking I was doomed for all eternity after I heard that fortune… after I watched him die just as I realized my love for him…_

He grinned, reminding Minako of his old cocky self as Kaitou Ace. "Not much has changed since the last fortune, I'm afraid… and yet now it seems more hopeful, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean? Is there a way for me to regain my ability to transform?" Minako leaned in closer to Adonis, hanging on his every word.

He shook his head, not answering her questions, perhaps unable to. "I am afraid I have reached my limit in this form, for now. But know this: a new battle is about to begin for you…"

Minako grasped at the air in front of her, begging him to stay, but watching him fade away. "Please, don't go… I don't know what to do…"

Even as he began to disappear, he bent down and kissed Minako on the forehead. "Do not fear, Venus. This is not the last time you will see me. Call me again, and I will come."

Minako touched her forehead where he had kissed her. _It felt like more than just a simple kiss. He left me with something, just now. But what?_

"Mina?" she heard Artemis' voice calling her from the other side of the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yes, coming!" she called back, quickly wiping away the last of her tears and making sure to put on a big smile before opening her door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Minako, you've been acting really strange lately. Is everything okay?" Usagi asked out of concern for her close friend who was normally so cheerful, but these days barely cracked a smile.

She shook her head. "I'm fine," she answered, though the tone of her voice said otherwise. _I can't keep this from them much longer… But I can't tell them either. _

Before she realized it, Usagi was shaking her, trying to get her attention. "Minako! Can you hear me? We have to go! Rei just contacted me… something has happened."

Reluctantly, Minako followed Usagi as they ran through crowded streets. _What am I going to do once I get there? I can't join in what ever fight lies ahead. Some leader I am…_

….

The scene was worse than either Usagi or Minako could have imagined. Makoto, Rei, and Ami had gotten there before them, and were already hurt badly and collapsed on the ground by the time they reached the place.

Usagi hurriedly transformed and started looking around, trying to understand what had happened. Then she turned back to Minako and frowned. "Hurry up and transform before something bad happens!"

"I…" Minako started, as if finally prepared to explain her problem, but she was soon interrupted when Mars woke up and tried to force herself up.

Sailor Moon ran over to Mars to hear what she was trying to say. "It was…Venus…" she said in a hoarse voice.

"What? What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked, confused. "Minako is right here. She hasn't even transformed yet."

"No… not Minako… but Venus… she attacked us," Mars spoke before fainting once again.

As she heard Sailor Moon gasp, Minako slowly started to turn around, preparing to run, though she didn't know why. _What does this mean? I don't understand what's happening!_

Suddenly, Minako saw her own chain coming towards her, about to attack her. Without even thinking, she closed her eyes, preparing for the blow, and pulled out Ace's card, as if planning to use it to protect her.

The card did much more than that: when she opened her eyes, she saw that she had transformed… but not into Sailor Venus. Her skirt and shoes were completely white, as was the jacket she found in place of her usual bow and collar. She touched her face and noticed that she also wore a mask, just like she had as Sailor V. She lifted her hand and easily deflected the chain with a simple flick of her wrist.

Somehow, Minako knew exactly what had happened. _These powers aren't mine. But I sense that they do come from my home planet, Venus. Kaitou Ace… I don't know how, but he has given me his powers, his transformation. I have become Kaitou Ace myself._

"Minako? What's going on?" she heard Sailor Moon call from behind her. "That transformation…"

_Of course. Usagi never met him… She wouldn't understand what's happened. I never told any of them about him. It was too painful. _"It's a ghost from my past," she responded. "An old friend of mine has lent me his strength."

Though confused, Usagi accepted this answer and ran to Minako's side. "Plenty of time to ask questions later. For now, we've got to deal with _this_. Any idea how someone is using your powers?"

Minako shook her head. "I didn't want to tell you all… but I haven't been able to transform for some time. It must have something to do with whatever is happening right now. But these aren't my usual powers… there's something off about them. I can sense it."

"What do you mean?"

"My powers are based in love and beauty… But this is an act of pure hatred," Minako started.

"That's right," the two heard a voice say from behind them. "It certainly is hatred. Because… I. Hate. You." With these last few words, the person stepped forward and out of the shadows.

Minako gasped. _She looks so much like me. Blonde flowing hair, blue eyes, and she's even wearing my uniform. It's as if I'm looking in a mirror. _She smirked. "Really? Because it seems like you're a bit obsessed with me. You _are_ trying pretty hard to copy me, aren't you?"

Their opponent smiled. "Oh, not copy you. Replace you. Not much good you are without your powers anyway, right? So you won't mind if I take over charge of Venus."

"I think I'm managing quite well," Minako retorted. _Why do I feel like I've spoken with her before? It's as if we're old rivals… _

"Yes, by some miracle you did manage to transform into… whatever _that_ is. But I'm sure it's a fluke, a one-time thing. It won't happen again."

"Whatever you say," Minako responded.

"Um… Minako?" Sailor Moon nudged Minako. "Do you know her or something?"

"No… at least, I don't think so… she does seem familiar though," Minako answered. _I can't shake this feeling that I once knew her very well._

"Ah, that's right. Where _are_ my manners? I should have realized you wouldn't remember me," the enemy laughed. "Don't worry, this time I will make sure that you never forget. I am Psyche," she bowed.

"Psyche?" Minako repeated. _Where have I heard that name before…? _

"Yes, the only woman who could possibly think to rival the Goddess of Beauty," Psyche flipped her hair, practically giggling.

"So, what? All of this is because you're jealous that I might be _prettier_ than you?" Minako snapped.

"My, you really don't remember anything, do you? It's so much more than that… You ruined my life. And now I'm going to ruin yours."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Venus… My Princess…"_

Minako groggily opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "Adonis?" she asked as she looked at the beautiful boy in front of her, who stared at her with concerned eyes. "Where am I? What happened?"

He shook his head, his ghostlike form making it seem as if he glowed in the dimly lit room. "You were not prepared to face Psyche yet. Not in a borrowed form…" he lowered his gaze, ashamed. "I could not give you the power you needed. I am sorry."

Minako forced herself to sit up. She reached up to place a hand on Adonis' shoulder, but stopped herself. _I had forgotten… his form is not real. I can't even comfort him. _"I don't understand… what exactly happened?"

"Psyche is incredibly strong. She attacked you, the energy thrusting you toward the ground, knocking you out. After you fell unconscious, Psyche lost interest in her game and left," Adonis explained.

"Did you take me here?" Minako asked, words of thanks already on her lips.

Adonis sighed in response. "I wish that I could have been the one to carry you here… But this form…" he looked down at his hands, their corporeality wavering with his confidence.

The door to the room slid open.

"Minako! You're awake!" Usagi ran toward her, arms wide and ready to hug. "I was so worried about you. Mamo-chan came just in time to see the attack, and he carried you back here. How are you feeling?"

Minako nodded and looked around the room once more, the light from the hallway trickling in. _Of course. I know where I am now. Rei's shrine. Where else? _"I'm fine. The others…?"

Usagi was distracted by the presence of an unexpected figure in the room. "Is someone else here?"

Immediately, Minako remembered herself. _I've always kept this part of my past hidden. It was too painful, and I wasn't ready to talk about it. _She glanced at Adonis, who nodded in return. _I guess it's time that I told them. _"You're right, Usagi. Someone else _is_ here. Rather, his spirit is, anyway. This is Adonis, the one who lent me his powers during the last battle."

Usagi bowed politely, but the confusion was still clear on her face. "And… who is he?"

Artemis stepped forward from behind Usagi and sighed. "In this life, he was Minako's first real love."

Minako blushed as Artemis spoke. _I know he never approved of Kaitou Ace… and, well, he was right. Kaitou Ace was Danburite, after all. _

Adonis' eyes sparkled, a polite but apologetic smile on his face. "Much like your Endymion's Shitennou, I was corrupted by Queen Metalia's dark energy. However, in my past life, I was a loyal foot soldier on Venus. I fought alongside Endymion long ago."

"Then why have I never heard you mentioned? Neither Minako or Mamo-chan have ever said anything about you," Usagi asked, offended that the people so close to her had kept something like this from her.

Adonis glanced at Minako. "There are reasons for everything, I am sure. But I am sorry… I cannot last in this form any longer. I must go." As he faded away he bowed to the two princesses in his midst.

Usagi and Minako sat in the silence that remained, neither one wanting to be the first to speak.

Finally, Minako decided to speak up. _Rather than staring at the space where Adonis was, I should be worried about my friends_. "Is everyone else okay? Where are they?"

Usagi's eyes widened. "That's right! I only came in here to check on you and see if you were awake! Everyone is fine now, we're about to have a meeting to talk about this new battle. Come on, we'd better go, or Rei will get angry at me for wasting time."

Minako smiled to herself. _Why was I so worried about telling her? She's still the same old Usagi. Nothing has changed at all. _

….

"You said that her name was Psyche?" Ami asked Usagi and Minako.

Minako nodded. _I feel terrible. As I look around, I see that there are cuts and bruises all over everyone. This is the damage that my attacks caused. _

"I see… that explains why she was able to take on your powers, and why she has a personal vendetta against you," Ami explained. "In mythology, Psyche was essentially Venus' human counterpart and rival. Legend states that the goddess Venus was jealous of the beauty of the mortal Psyche, and sent her son Cupid to make Psyche fall in love with a hideous beast. However, startled by Psyche's ability to see him despite his invisibility, Cupid scratched himself with his arrow and fell in love with her instead…"

"Wait just a minute," Minako interrupted. "There is no way that I would have done something like that _ever_. Why would I have been jealous of _her_? And even if I were, I would never try to do something so terrible. Besides, I never had a son." _Never got the chance._

"Relax," Rei interjected. "That's just the myth of the Roman gods, not a true reflection of you. No one is saying that you did those things."

"That's right," Makoto agreed. "I mean, in Roman mythology Jupiter, Mercury, and Mars are all men. Obviously the myths aren't accurate. Or if they are, they're from another life and beings different from ourselves and our past."

"Exactly," Ami smiled, turning back to Minako. "The myth is one thing, the truth is quite another. What you need to do is remember what really happened in the past."

"I can't remember much at all…" Minako sighed. _But I know exactly who to go to… Adonis has always had a better awareness of the past than I have. He's the one who helped me to recall my true purpose. I hope that he is able to help me again…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm scared to call for Adonis and ask him to help me remember my past life. What if it is too painful for him? What if it is too painful for me? But I have to. Psyche hurt my friends using my own powers. I need to do something, and I have no one else to turn to. _Minako sighed as she pulled out the Ace of Hearts from her pocket and stared at it, trying to find the courage.

Artemis walked up to Minako and lightly hit her ankles with his tail. "Mina," he looked up at her. "Are you sure that turning to Adonis for this is a good idea? Can we really trust him? He manipulated you before… he could easily be doing the same thing now."

Minako shivered at the thought of the dark shadow that covered Kaitou Ace's face when she learned that he was Danburite, the leader of the Dark Agency that she had spent so long fighting. "I know, Artemis, but I have to believe that he has changed. He's free of Queen Metalia's corruption now. You know that Mamoru often turns to the Shitennou for guidance, trusting them, despite what they were like under Queen Beryl's rule."

"Yes, but what if it wasn't Queen Metalia that darkened his soul? What if the bitterness he felt in the past was enough to turn him against us?"

Minako shook her head, unsure of how to respond. "I have to trust that it is not the case." _The love I feel for him is real isn't it? I have to believe in that. Even though I know the fortune he told me before is true… My love does not matter, as long as my Princess is safe. And right now, this is the best I can do to be sure of that._

Artemis nodded and turned around. Accepting Minako's decision but unwilling to watch, he left the room.

Minako breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. "Adonis," she whispered.

Soon, Adonis' perfect form appeared before her. "Venus," he bowed. "What is it that you need?"

Minako scanned his face, the doubts Artemis had expressed still clear in her mind. "I need you to help me remember my past."

Adonis looked deeply into Minako's eyes. "That is no easy task. But I can see that you have found your resolve, so I will help you the best that I can." He gestured that Minako should close her eyes, and she obliged. Then he leaned in and gently pressed his palm against Minako's forehead.

Minako's breath grew shaky as her fears resurfaced.

"Do not fear, it will not be painful," he breathed in deeply. "Now, please understand that I can only show you my own memories, and so you may not see all that you wish to know. I was only a foot soldier, after all. However, I hope that my meager memories will help you on your quest…"

….

Adonis' voice began to fade away, and soon Minako no longer even sensed his presence around her. She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see herself no longer in her own room. _Where am I…? _She looked around her, trying to take in her surroundings. _I recognize this place… it is the outer walls of my castle on Venus, Magellan. But what am I doing here? How did I get here?_

"You there!" she heard a voice call to her from behind. Turning around, she recognized his uniform as one of her royal guards. "Foot soldiers were to report to the main hall for roll call and debriefing ten minutes ago. Go on, get out of my sight!"

_Foot soldier? What does he mean? _Confused, Minako nodded and began to make her way to the inner castle. Looking down at herself, Minako realized why the guard had called her a foot soldier. _This body… this isn't mine. Wait. When Adonis said that he was going to show me his memories… did he transport me into his past self's experiences?_ Determined to see herself through this adventure, Minako made her way into the main hall and joined the ranks of the other soldiers.

"Hey Adonis! Over here!" Minako saw a young man waving to her. _This must have been Adonis' friend. _She waved back and walked over to him. He elbowed her teasingly. "I hear Princess Venus is coming today to give us the details of the next mission herself. Thought you'd like to know. Maybe you should try pushing your way to the front so she'll see you!" He winked.

Minako could feel herself blush. "Do you really think she would?" she heard herself say in Adonis' voice, unsure but hopeful. Before she heard a response, Minako could feel the other soldier pushing her until she fell down at the front of the crowd. As she began to help herself up, Minako glanced up and saw a startling image before her—herself, Princess Venus.

Minako gaped at Venus, still on her knees. The Senshi, who seemed to Minako more like a goddess than a mortal, looked right through Minako, not reacting or even seeming to care. _She didn't even notice me… _Minako could feel Adonis' disappointment, but also his ever-growing admiration and affection for Venus. _I wonder what I was thinking about, to not see someone directly in front of me. I must have been greatly troubled. _Even with attempting to justify her past self's actions, Minako resolved to apologize to Adonis when she returned to her present body.

Minako noticed the bustling crowd surrounding her grow quiet, and quickly pulled herself to her feet. _I wonder what all of this is about?_

"As you are all aware," Minako's past self began to speak. "there have been some disturbances around the palace for the past few weeks. I am here to explain the situation to all of you, and ask for your help."

"Princess," a soldier raised his voice from the middle of the crowd. "There have been rumors going around about a witch, a woman banished from the royal family itself, who calls herself Psyche. Who is this person?"

Venus raised her right hand, signaling for the crowd to calm itself again. "Yes, that is correct. Psyche is…"

Minako braced herself to finally learn the truth.

"…my sister."


	5. Chapter 5

_My… sister…? _Minako let out a gasp, the sound disappearing in the chaos of the shocked crowd of soldiers. _How can that be? Surely I would remember having a sister._

"Please, settle down, and let me finish," Venus pleaded. For just a second, Minako was truly able to see herself in the Senshi, as a quick flicker uncertainty and anxiety spread across her face. "Maybe I spoke too soon. Yes, Psyche is of royal blood, partly. She is my half-sister: we share a father."

Venus paused, allowing her words to sink in, and for the crowd to finally fall silent. Minako started to feel impatient, wanting to hear more, to understand everything. _I can't even tell anymore whether these feelings are my own, or Adonis'. Does it matter?_

"You all know the story, of course, of my parents. Of how they died seven years ago in a battle against enemies attempting to encroach on Queen Serenity's lands… Very few were known to survive after coming face to face with Nehellenia, after all," she looked down, the memory clearly hurtful to bring up.

_That was how I lost my parents? Funny how I never even remembered them… Maybe I wanted to forget. Maybe their loss was too painful for me. _Minako could feel Adonis' heart welling up with sympathy for the mourning princess. It was all she could do to keep him from running up to Venus and wrapping his arms around her. _He truly cared for me deeply. Or, for that Venus, anyway. She seems so distant from who I am today. So serious, and so tired…_

"After their death, their wills were read, and it came to light that my father, the King, had fathered another child," she swallowed hard. "When I was still quite young, he was stationed on Earth for a short period of time. And, well, he found company with a woman there."

Minako started to feel embarrassed for these parents that she had never known. _Or is it Adonis that feels embarrassed? I just don't know._

"Since communications with Earth are hard to arrange and generally frowned upon, I wasn't really able to contact the woman and her child when I was younger. However, two years ago, when I was finally old enough to fully understand the situation, I reached out, despite the laws. The girl was in a bad way, her whole town frightened of her because she had strange powers… so she accepted the offer to come stay here with me."

A vision appeared in Minako's mind. _Myself, as Venus, with a younger girl in tow. She had bright blue eyes, blonde, bouncy hair, and I—no Adonis, this must be his memory—imagined that the girl looked like a young Venus. _Glancing around, Minako could see other soldiers recalling similar memories, nodding to each other as they all began to make the connections.

It was obvious that Venus was getting too emotional to continue. "Things ended badly… and she came to want to take my powers, and take my place as guardian of this planet. That's all I can say for now," she breathed heavily. "Please stay here and my personal guards will continue to debrief you on the mission. Thank you." Quickly, she wiped her face, turned around, and disappeared down the hall.

Before even realizing that she had started to move, Minako found herself pushing through the crowds, following in the direction where Venus had just gone. Slipping through the door, Minako hid herself behind a pillar and peeked over her shoulder to see Venus sitting on a chair, cradling her head in her hands.

"She was just a kid…" Venus said, sounding to Minako more and more like herself. "Just a kid in love. I didn't mean to hurt her…"

Minako recognized the sound of her own crying. She could feel Adonis' heart aching, wanting to comfort her, but knowing that if he stepped forward he would be in even bigger trouble. But then all the sounds around her started to seem further and further away, and everything began to get darker.

_"It is time to return… I have reached the limit for what I am able to do…"_

….

Minako opened her eyes and found herself in her room, with Adonis staring back at her. "No! Take me back! I was so close to learning everything…"

Adonis shook his head. "I cannot bring you back. That was the extent of my abilities… there is only so much I can do in this state."

"Wait a minute—you knew, all along, that Psyche was my sister, but you didn't tell me? Why would you keep something like that from me?" Minako demanded, tired from her journey to the past, and frustrated that she still felt left in the dark.

He turned away from Minako, no longer looking her in the eye. "I thought that you should learn for yourself… Forgive me, I did not mean to betray you. Would you have believed me if I had just told you?"

Minako kept silent. _He's right. I probably wouldn't have believed something like that. I had to see for myself. _"Oh, that's right," she started to speak up, finally. "I wanted to apologize to you. For ignoring you back then, when you were right in front of me. I should have been kinder…" _Maybe that's what caused all of this mess in the first place. _

"No, there is no need to apologize," Adonis' eyes smiled. "Those were nothing but shadows of the past, there was nothing you could do to change those actions. And you were greatly distressed at that time. I was nothing but a selfish child, wanting you to notice me, not realizing that your mind was somewhere else entirely."

"But I should have been more attentive," she sighed. "All of this was my fault." Minako started to feel weary, and lay down, closing her eyes. "And you know what?" She spoke slowly, the sleep starting to overcome her.

"Yes, Princess?" Adonis responded, still watching over her.

"I truly wish I _had_ noticed you that day." With these words, Minako drifted off entirely.

"And I wish that at that time I could have had the courage to speak up, to comfort you," he whispered softly, bending over Minako and kissing her gently on the forehead. "I hope that now I can finally make it up to you."


	6. Chapter 6

Minako woke up in a sweat, confused and disoriented. "Adonis…?" she looked around, then sighed, remembering the circumstances. _Of course… he can't stay in human form for long enough to watch me sleep. Not after expending all that energy to take me to the past, anyway. _Standing up, Minako pulled out her communicator, preparing to inform the others of what she had learned.

"Mina, you're awake!" Artemis entered her room smiling. His expression quickly turned serious. "So? How was it?"

"Oh, it was… fine," she returned his smile, then put her communicator away. _Maybe I'd better sit on this information for a while. It hasn't really given me anything useful yet… If only my own memories would come back! _

Artemis nodded, understanding that he wasn't going to get anything out of Minako. "You must still be exhausted after all that."

Unconsciously, Minako touched her throbbing forehead. "No, I'm totally fine!" she pulled her hand away, trying to hide her aches from Artemis. Pulling a sweater on, she skipped out the door, waving to Artemis. "There's something I have to do, I'll be back soon!"

….

Minako ran and ran through all the streets near where the others had been attacked before, searching for any trace of Psyche, until her pain caught up to her and she had to stop, slumping down to her knees. _I need to find her… if we really are sisters, we should be able to resolve this somehow. But I have no clues to go on. I have no idea where she would be hiding. _

"Tired already?" she heard a voice coming from behind her. "And I've barely done anything yet."

Minako's eyes widened as she turned around to face the voice, knowing even before she looked who stood behind her. "Psyche!"

"That's right," her half-sister smirked. "I've come back for a little more fun. What, all alone today?"

Minako stood up and held her ground. "I came here to talk to you. You're my sister after all—"

"Sister? Don't make me laugh!" Psyche yelled, pulling out her chain and slashing the ground in front of Minako. "We stopped being sisters the day you banished him!"

_Him? _"I was looking out for you!" Minako cried in response, not even knowing what she was saying. "I warned you to be careful… that there are people who lust for nothing more than power, who would try to use your position and abilities for their own purposes…" _The words just came out… I don't know what they mean…_

"Don't you dare give me that same speech again," Psyche rolled her eyes.

_Right now, she really does seem like a younger sister, getting annoyed by being bossed around by her big sister…_

"He told me everything about you. You're such a hypocrite, claiming that he was the one trying to take advantage of my powers. You're jealous of me, always have been. You were scared that my powers might overtake your own," she let out a small giggle, opening her arms wide as if presenting herself as the victor. "Well, it looks like you were right about that!"

_Just a girl in love… that's what I said back then, wasn't it? Could it be that all this is because of some man who has been deceiving her? _"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Minako spoke confidently, pulling out the Ace of Hearts, borrowing Adonis' powers once more. As soon as she transformed, however, Minako started to feel weak, hardly able to stand. _No… not now! _

"You're barely keeping consciousness, how do you expect to prove yourself like that?" Psyche laughed.

Psyche's laughter was soon cut short when a flaming arrow flew by, barely missing her.

"Strength doesn't come from relying only on yourself, and it cannot be stolen!" Minako heard Mars' voice.

"That's right!" Sailor Moon chimed in.

Minako looked to her right and saw all of her companions staring back at her. Sailor Moon gave her a harsh expression. _She's scolding me for going off on my own, I know. _"How did you find me?"

"Artemis contacted us, worried that something was up," Sailor Moon responded.

"So we went to the most likely place for you to have gone on your own—the last location where we encountered Psyche," Mercury added.

"Hello?" Psyche waved her hands wildly. "I'm right here, you know. Did you forget? You'd better pay attention if you don't want to get hurt."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Minako couldn't help but laugh, even though it hurt for her to do so. _I've never known what it's like to have a younger sibling… This must be how it feels. It's as if all she wants is for us to pay attention to her._

Seeing Minako's weak state, the Senshi hurried to be at her side. Jupiter wrapped her arm around Minako, helping her to stand. "This isn't really the time to be laughing," she whispered.

"Your buddy there is right," Psyche said coldly as she sent a blast of energy toward the Senshi. "Or is she even really your friend at all? I thought you worked alone. You sure seemed to enjoy making me endure everything all alone, anyway."

"That's not true," Minako spoke up, wincing from the pain. "I took you in so you wouldn't be alone. I wanted to take care of you." _That I'm sure of._

The other Senshi stared at Minako, completely confused as to the meaning of what she had just said.

"Minako, do you remember her after all? When did you take her in?" Mars broke the silence.

"Ah, I see," Psyche grinned. "So it _is_ true. You don't trust your companions. Just like you didn't trust me. Shall I fill them in, dear Sister?"

Minako matched Psyche's gaze with a determined stare. _This is my chance to hear the full story. Or at least, Psyche's version of it. _

"Sister?" the Senshi said in unison, shocked by this revelation.

"That's right," Minako nodded. "She is my half-sister. Born on Earth but not accepted by anyone there because of her strange powers, having abilities associated with the royal family of Venus. I brought her to Venus, raised her…"

"But I was accepted by someone on Earth. Cupid…" Psyche's voice trailed off, and her eyes, usually full of hate, briefly glowed with love before burning with anger. "But she had to destroy my happiness. It's all your fault…"


	7. Chapter 7

_Is it my fault? Think… think! Why can't I remember more of the past? _Minako tried to hold her ground and appear confident, despite really feeling confused and unsure of herself. _That has to be wrong. I would never do something like that. Would I? I did ignore Adonis in the past, though… _

"I have to wonder why you even have any friends protecting you at all," Psyche sneered. "But then, they're all members of the Moon Kingdom, of course you'd want to associate yourself with _them_. But what of Venus? Have you abandoned your roots completely? Your home planet as well as your sister?"

Minako held her head with her hands as the confusion and distress began to make her head ache like never before. "No… no… you're wrong…"

A flash of light appeared before Minako, and the pain she felt was lifted.

"Princess Venus," Adonis knelt before Minako. "I am proof that you have not abandoned those from Venus as she claims. You are a kind soul, and you always have been."

"Oh, I remember you," Psyche rolled her eyes. "You're that lovesick boy who followed dear Sister around all the time, even though she never even knew of your existence."

"Yes, that's right," Adonis nodded, not a hint of shame or embarrassment in his voice. "But in this lifetime she has kept my spirit with her for a long time, even though she could have easily given up on me when I, corrupted by darkness, betrayed her and fell to my own demise."

Minako's eyes widened as she heard Adonis speak of the past few years from his point of view. _I never thought about what it must have been like for him… _

"And what does that matter?" Psyche spat.

"She has not yet abandoned you, either. Though you have strayed, she still cares about you…" Adonis started.

"No! You're wrong!" Adonis' words triggered Psyche's anger once more. "If she cared about me she would never have made me so alone… so that I did not know who to trust, except for Cupid… the only one who ever cared about me…"

Psyche's words, and all the noise around Minako started to fade away as the excitement all proved too much for her current state, and she descended into blackness once more.

….

Minako opened her eyes, the pain in her head surprisingly already gone. _What happened…? _She took in her surroundings, and realized that she was no longer on Earth, but back on her home planet, Venus. _Why am I here?_ She looked down at herself to get her bearings. _I'm wearing a long dress… my Princess form. I hardly ever transform into this. Could it be? I'm back in my memories?_

"Princess?" a shy voice spoke to her from behind the door.

Quickly, Minako got up and opened the door, eager to learn all she could from this opportunity. _I don't know how this happened… my desire to remember must have overcome me, and when I collapsed, my consciousness was somehow sent here… _She was shocked to find a blushing Adonis standing before her.

"I… was told to notify you that the… well, the council meeting is about to begin," he looked down at the floor and stammered.

"Right. Thank you," she smiled, making sure to be as kind as she could to Adonis, remembering how she felt in his place before. _Though it doesn't really matter, does it? These are all just fragments of memory, not real anymore. This is only my memory of what happened. _"Where…?"

"This way, Princess," he gestured to the right, hardly looking at her anymore.

Seeing Adonis look so awkward and embarrassed, Minako smiled. _If I reached out and touched him now… would he react? He who is just a shadow in my memories, but who seems so real? _"Thank you," she said softly, following his lead down the hall.

….

"Minako! Minako!" Mars cried, shaking her friend's shoulders trying to wake her.

"Unconscious again, is she? Well, that ruins the fun," Psyche sighed. She snapped her fingers and disappeared, though the Senshi hardly noticed; all their attention was on Minako.

Adonis knelt beside the unconscious Minako. "If I reached out and touched you… would it reach you, wherever you are now?" he whispered. "I'm nothing but a ghost… but I want to feel your warmth."

….

"Adonis!" Minako couldn't contain herself any longer.

The young foot soldier turned around in shock. "You… know my name?"

"Of course," she smiled. She reached out her hand.

….

Adonis grabbed Minako's hand, even though he knew that his touch could not be felt, nor could he feel hers. And yet, somehow, he felt as though he had finally reached her, had gotten closer to her than ever before.

….

As she grasped Adonis' hand and looked into his eyes, Minako felt as if it was the present Adonis there before her—the one who had been helping her, who had consoled her, whose card she kept close to her heart. _At last, I can feel his warmth again. _

"Venus… I am here, beside you," he spoke, and Minako knew that it was the real Adonis, not the figment of her memory, who was contacting her.

"I know," she answered, and let go of his hand. "Thank you."

Adonis turned around and continued walking, as if nothing at all had happened. _That really was him… Although it was only for a second… _Finally, they reached a doorway, and Minako entered, seeing before her several individuals who seemed vaguely familiar seated at a large table. The door closed behind her, and Adonis was gone.

The people at the table stood up and bowed. "Welcome, Princess," one woman said. "Now that you are here, we can begin."

Instinctively, Minako walked over to the chair at the head of the table and sat down.

"Wait!" a voice called from outside the door, causing everyone to turn around and look. The door opened wide. "Don't start without me!"

Minako gasped as she saw the young girl standing at the doorway, her messy blonde hair showing that she had ran all the way there. "Psyche?"

"Sorry I'm late!" the girl flashed a big grin, and winked at Minako. "Did I miss anything, Sister?"

"We were just about to begin, Lady Psyche," the same woman spoke up again. "Thank you for joining us. Today's issue will be of particular concern for you: the situation on Earth."

The kind smile that Minako had just seen on Psyche's face disappeared. "I'm listening," Psyche said coldly.

_What is going on here? Psyche is sitting beside me, participating in the council meeting. When she spoke to me, I didn't hear any hatred in her voice. And yet, when Earth was mentioned, her whole demeanor changed. _

"We have received reports that there is a dangerous energy forming on Earth. One that could be detrimental even to us," the woman said.

"That's not true," Psyche stood up. "Cupid said that the real darkness is coming from the Moon. The people on Earth are only trying to defend themselves."

"Then Cupid is lying to you," Minako heard herself say.

"No… Cupid _loves_ me. He would never lie," Psyche said, her lips quivering.

_This is a side to Psyche that I have never seen. She seems so unsure… So confused. And right now, so am I._


	8. Chapter 8

Minako had been unconscious for hours. Mamoru had arrived after Psyche disappeared with his car, and took Minako back to Makoto's place. The girls did their best to remain calm as they called Minako's parents, letting them know that she had lost her voice from singing too much karaoke and would be staying over at Usagi's.

Somehow, unlike before, Adonis was able to remain in his physical form without any time constraint due to the impermanence of his state. "It's as if she is feeding me power, even now," he whispered, astonished at his ability to stay by Minako's side for so long.

"Minako… please wake up soon…" Artemis nudged her gently. "We're all waiting for you here."

….

_I didn't get to learn any more from that memory. I seem to only be able to see fragments—still I cannot remember everything. I am now within another memory… or at least, I think I am. Maybe none of this is real at all. Maybe all of it is just a dream. _

"Please, Sister, let Cupid come visit me! He is the only person on all of Earth whoever stood by me, who accepted me for what I was," the young girl—_not just any girl, a young Psyche_—begged Minako, tugging on her dress.

"All right, all right," Minako giggled. "I shall make the petition to temporarily transfer this Cupid to Venus tomorrow."

Psyche's eyes lit up as she hugged Minako tightly. _There's absolutely no hatred in this girl. All I can feel is her warmth, hope and excitement. How did she change so much? _The pit in Minako's stomach revealed the answer. _But this is definitely no dream. I remember that even at this time I felt concerned. I couldn't say no to her. But was sending for this boy really a good idea?_

….

Time and space whirled around Minako as that piece of memory came to an end and she entered yet another memory. She found herself hiding behind a door, discreetly spying on Psyche.

"I wish I didn't have to go," a young man's voice said. Minako peeked in and saw the tall dark figure holding Psyche's hands in his. She squinted, trying to take in his face, but it seemed to be covered in shadow. _I can't seem to see who it is… My memories aren't complete, as I thought. But I can guess…_

"Why do you have to?" Psyche said sadly as she got closer and closer to the figure. She stood on her toes, as if ready to kiss him.

"According to your _sister_," Minako could hear disdain in his voice, "people from Earth are not allowed to associate with those from other planets. She claims she made a special exception for me, considering your circumstances. But now she is insisting that I leave. She doesn't trust me. She thinks I'm going to change you."

"_Change_ me? But without you, there _is_ no me!" Psyche cried.

Minako shook her head. _She is still so young. How can she think that way? If only I understood the history between her and Cupid. Why does she cling to him? Why is he trying to sabotage our relationship? _

"Listen," Cupid lowered his voice. "Venus _fears_ you. I think it's the reason that she brought you here to begin with. You are the only person whose powers rival her own, who could possibly take her place as Princess and Senshi of Venus. She's got you under her thumb."

Minako gasped. _He's lying through his teeth! None of that is true at all. I may not have all my memories, but I know that I would never have done such a thing. I brought her here because I cared about her. It was the people on Earth who feared her. It isn't normal to be able to send blasts of energy out of your hands on Earth, after all._

Upset, Psyche turned around and ran out the door. Minako shrunk further into the corner, making sure to keep hidden from her.

"And now I've got her under _my _thumb," she heard Cupid's voice say, a chuckle emerging from the room.

….

For a second, everything went black. Then, all at once, Minako felt her consciousness come back to reality. When she opened her eyes, all of her friends were standing over her.

"Minako! Oh, thank goodness you're finally awake," Usagi said, tears streaming down her face. She leapt forward and hugged Minako tightly. _Just like Psyche did, what seemed like only a few moments ago._

She wiped her eyes groggily. "What happened…?"

"Well," Ami spoke softly. "You fell to the ground right in front of Psyche, we didn't know what was wrong. Artemis told us that you had travelled into Adonis' memories and were likely still weak from that experience… but you were unconscious for almost 24 hours."

"We were all so worried!" Rei exclaimed.

"We tried everything we could to wake you, from shaking you to smelling salts, but you seemed to be somewhere far away," Makoto added.

"Princess," Minako whipped her head around to find where the voice was coming from. She saw Adonis kneeling next to her bedside, his hand on his heart. "I have been by your side this entire time. The limitations on my ability to stay in this form seem to be lifting…"

It seemed to Minako that Adonis was blushing. _I feel like the bond between us has gotten stronger. I'm growing to trust him more, to understand his past more. And he is learning to be free of Queen Metalia's curse once again. We're going through this together, him and me. _She smiled. "Thank you, Adonis. I could feel your strength and support within me."

"I could sense yours," Adonis said, seemingly surprised.

As Minako gazed into his eyes, she noticed that he seemed more real to her than he had since he first appeared from the card. _His form… it's not translucent anymore. _She fought the urge to reach out and touch him, to see if she could feel his warmth as in her memories. _It's too embarrassing in front of everyone. I have hardly even told them anything about Kaitou Ace—only the basics. Maybe they wouldn't understand, or wouldn't approve. _

"Well? Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Rei asked, her hands on her hips.

"Ah… it's a bit complicated," Minako responded, scratching her head. The room was silent and everyone's eyes were on her. Then the room was full of the sound of her stomach grumbling. "What? It's been over a day since I've eaten! I'll explain over food."

Everyone laughed, both exasperated by Minako's carefree nature and relieved that she was still able to act that way despite the seriousness of the situation ahead of them.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait… so, you travelled inside your own consciousness, into your memories?" Rei asked, as she rubbed her temples and tried to wrap her head around it.

"Is that even possible?" Makoto asked to no one in particular. "Maybe you were just having a really weird dream…"

Minako glanced over to Adonis who sat by himself at the other end of the room and shrugged. "It definitely felt real to me. I don't want to think it was just a dream."

"I believe you," Usagi spoke up. Everyone else stared at her in shock. "No, really, I do! I know what it's like to travel back through your memories. It happened to me when I regained my memories as Serenity."

Minako breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Usagi."

"So our concern now becomes finding out what happened to this Cupid, and how he still has an influence on Psyche now," Ami said calmly, already typing the data she had into her computer.

"If I may," Adonis stood up and began walking closer to the girls. "From what I understand, the reason for Cupid's actions in the past was the corruption of Queen Metalia, seeking to seep its way into the planets that protected the Moon. If that is the case, then he should no longer be affected by that darkness."

Minako nodded. _He's right. That's certainly what my past self believed, anyway. But if it really was the influence of the Dark Kingdom that made him power hungry, why does Psyche still act this way today? Unless…_

"For now, in any case, we should work with what we know. We know how he was in the past. Let's assume that Psyche is still thinking of him as he was back then. Maybe she hasn't even seen him since she awakened in this time," Rei suggested. "I've tried using my fire oracles to understand Psyche and Cupid better, but I haven't gotten any readings of Cupid at all."

Minako bit her lip. _I think it might be as I feared… _

Lost in her thoughts, Minako became completely unaware of what was going on around her. But then she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder; it felt warm and strong. When she turned around, she couldn't help but gasp.

"Adonis?" she was finally able to say. "You're…"

"Yes," he said, smiling. "I'm really here."

"You're here! You're real!" she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring what the others thought.

Adonis did not let go of her. He hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent, feeling her heartbeat.

"But how did this happen?" Minako spoke at last.

"I'm not sure," he responded, still not letting go. "But when you fainted, I ran to your side and placed my hand over yours, even though I couldn't feel its warmth. I whispered to you, telling you that I was beside you. And as I did, it seemed as if some power resonated through your body and went into me."

"So it wasn't my imagination," Minako mumbled to herself. _When I reached out and grabbed Adonis' hand in my memory, that was his present self calling to me. _

"Um… Minako?" Rei tapped gently on her shoulder. "Is there something you want to fill us all in on?"

….

_I've finally told all of them everything. I should have done it ages ago… they're my best friends, why did I keep this from them? _

"Kaitou Ace… that famous idol from years ago who disappeared without a trace so quickly?" Makoto thought out loud. "Now that I think about it, he did disappear around the same time as Sailor V, didn't he?"

"Yes," Minako nodded. "It was his death, unfortunately, that helped me to awaken fully and become Sailor Venus."

"If he was so cruel to you until the end," Rei started, "then why do you seem so close to him now? Can he really be trusted?"

"I understand you concern, Rei," Minako answered. "But think about it. He was being controlled by Queen Metalia, just like the Shitennou. You know that Mamoru goes to them for guidance even now. This isn't any different."

"You're right, Minako, but you didn't really know him before. Mamoru spent his entire past life with the Shitennou," Ami reminded her.

"But guys, we have absolutely no reason not to trust him. He has done nothing but care for Minako," Usagi said, smiling sweetly at Minako. "If Minako trusts him, that's good enough for me."

_After hearing Usagi speak, everyone else seems to have calmed down. She may not get good grades, but Usagi is so good at understanding people's hearts. But is my trust good enough to believe in? I trusted in Psyche in the past, too. _

"All right, how about we just give it a rest for now?" Makoto said as she stood up and stretched. "We're all tired, it's been a stressful few days. Let's start fresh tomorrow."

….

Minako opened the front door of Makoto's apartment, waving goodbye to everyone else. Right outside, standing in the hallway, Adonis was waiting patiently. _I'm not sure what to do with him… I need to go home otherwise my parents will worry. But knowing them, they won't react calmly if I bring a boy home out of the blue._

"Oh! That's right, we need to get you some new clothes," Minako's face lit up at the thought of shopping. "You can't well go around dressed like _that_, now, can you?"

"I suppose that's true," Adonis giggled, looking down at his shoes. "Dressed as I am… I wonder if anyone would recognize me as Kaitou Ace?"

_It's funny, he's dressed in that same costume… the one he wore the very first time I met him. _"I've always wondered… why did you appear wearing that outfit, rather than the clothes you wore on Venus?"

"This was the vision of me that you had in mind when you first called to me," he said simply. "You have so little memories of Venus at all, let alone what I looked like then. It was easiest to appear to you in a form that you were comfortable with."

"I guess that makes sense," Minako nodded. "Here we are! We should be able to find you some nice clothes here."

Minako busied herself immediately with picking out different shirts and a pair of jeans for Adonis to try on. Without even asking him, she pushed him into a fitting room.

The first outfit that he stepped out in was a purple collared shirt tucked into black jeans with a simple belt. Minako could feel herself blush.

Adonis stood in front of her uncomfortable for a few seconds. "Is this alright?" he asked. "Do I look strange in it?"

"No, you look just like an idol!" Minako giggled.

"Well, technically, I _am_ an idol," Adonis retorted.

Minako couldn't help but smile foolishly. _He's been so serious ever since I first was able to summon him from that card. This is the first time I feel like he's really been able to freely be himself. I don't want this to end._ "Next, next!" she laughed as she pushed him back into the fitting room for more.

"Ven—I mean, Minako," she heard him call from inside the room. "Are you sure that it's all right for us to be doing this?"

"Even superheroes need a day off," Minako responded sweetly. _None of us have ever had any trouble just enjoying the little things in life. Adonis probably never got to have that luxury… not since he was awakened by the Dark Kingdom, anyway. He deserves to have it, even if it's only for a few hours._

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," he said, still on the other side of the door. 

"No, I'm sorry." _For so many things. If I had done a better job, had taken my duties as Sailor V more seriously, maybe I could have found a way to save him. And here I am, just dragging him into another mess I made without realizing it. _

When the door opened, it took every bit of will power that Minako had not to kiss him right then. The green button down shirt made his bright eyes seem to glow. He smiled, and she beamed back at him.

_I wish things could stay like this forever. But I know that this is my last chance to really enjoy myself until we figure out how to deal with Psyche. I always wanted a sister… but not like this. _She sighed heavily.

"Is something wrong?" Adonis asked, his green eyes looking so innocent and concerned.

"Oh, nothing," Minako lied, forcing a smile again. "Just thinking about how I'm going to explain you to my parents…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom?" Minako called down the hall as she entered her house. "I've got a friend coming over for dinner, is that okay?" _After thinking about it carefully I decided that it's best if Adonis stays with Mamoru for the night… I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. But is it wrong to want to spend as much time as possible with him? I feel like this won't last. _

"Are you sure it will be alright?" Adonis asked, feeling uncomfortable standing outside the door.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Minako gleamed. "You may not be able to spend the night, but you can at _least_ stay for dinner." _It's not like he's never seen my house before…_

"Minako?" her mother called from upstairs. "Did you say that we have company?"

Minako pulled the nervous Adonis inside just as her mother walked down the stairs. "Yes, we do! This is…"

"Ace Saijyo," Adonis spoke up with a smile. He bowed politely. "Pleased to meet you."

"Ace… where have I heard that name before?" her mother puzzled to herself, while smiling kindly. It didn't take long for her to make the connection. "Wait. _The_ Ace Saijyo? The famous idol from a few years back? Minako… didn't you used to have a poster of him up in your room?"

"Mom!" Minako couldn't help but blush bright red.

"Yes, that was me. I was quite popular for a while, wasn't I?" Adonis responded effortlessly.

As Minako glanced at Adonis, she couldn't help but think back to when he really was Kaitou Ace. _He's so smooth, so good at impressing people. Sometimes it's weird to think that he's the same person as he was back then… _

"So how did you meet our Minako?" her mother continued, completely won over by his charms.

"My job got to be a bit… too much for me to take. I've been trying to experience all the things I missed out on because of it before. Minako has been a great support system for me," he smiled kindly, though his eyes suggested that his thoughts were really somewhere else, far away.

"Come on," Minako tugged at Adonis' sleeve. "Let's go up to my room while my mom finishes making dinner." _For some reason I want him all to myself._

…

"I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you, Venus," Adonis spoke, his eyes cast downward. "I thought it best to introduce myself that way, in case she happened to recognize me."

"No, no! Don't worry! I'm not bothered," Minako laughed wildly. _Artemis is spending the night with Luna to do research… it's just the two of us here. Why is my heart beating so fast? Why does this feel so different from before? _"Do you… miss the life you had before?"

"Not really," he shook his head. "I meant what I said to your mother. I was leading a double life before—a popular idol, and the head of the Dark Agency, working under Kunzite. I feel as though I'm living much more now than I ever did then. Everything felt so… cold before." He reached out and gently touched Minako's cheek. "And now everything is warm."

Slowly, Minako brought her own hand up to her face and placed it over Adonis'. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you then."

"But you _did_ save me. I'm here with you now. I'm alive again, and free of that curse. This is more than I could have ever asked for."

Minako inched closer to Adonis, not wanting the moment to end. Unfortunately, they were very soon interrupted.

"Minako!" they heard her mother call from outside the door. "There's someone here to see you. Says that she's known you for a very long time…"

Minako's eyes widened. _Somehow, I just have this feeling…_ "Adonis, you stay here, and take care of my mom." She got up and ran out of the room swiftly, wasting no time at all.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her fears were confirmed.

"Hey, there, Minako!" a cheerful blonde girl waved excitedly. "Can you come out to play?"

"I'll be back in a minute," Minako said to her mother as she stepped out the door, making sure to close it behind her. "Psyche."

"Ooh, scary! Don't make that face at me!" Psyche teased.

"How did you find where I live? You know what, never mind. It doesn't matter how. How dare you threaten to bring my family into this," Minako spoke coldly. _I left my communicator on the floor in my bedroom when I got up… what am I going to do now?_

"Relax, I didn't plan on _doing_ anything. I just wanted to have a little fun," Psyche giggled.

It seemed so strange to Minako to see her in normal clothes—a school uniform, in fact. It was from a school not so far from her old middle school. _This makes it all so much more real. She has a real life here. She was reborn, with a whole story that I know nothing about. And yet she is still so full of hate. Why? _

"Oh, are you surprised to see me as a normal girl? Yes, I suppose you never thought about that. Of course I would have as much of a life as you do. Why not? I have a name here, too, just like you, _Minako_. It's Kagami."

"Why are you so stuck in the past, then? You have a whole life here, and yet all you can think about is the pain you felt in your last life. We all felt pain then. But this is a chance to start anew. Not to carry on needless grudges," Minako tried to speak calmly. _Really I'm just buying time while I think up a plan. Learning some more about her could be useful, too. _

"Ah, yes. What a life I have lived here, indeed!" Psyche exclaimed. "I've grown up in foster homes, never knew my parents. Worked hard to keep my grades up and save enough money to go to a good school and live on my own… and then one day I started having these dreams. Of a boy who loved me. And of the person who took that away."

Minako stood there, gaping at Psyche, shocked by what she had just learned. _She has had such a tough life… and her memories of the past only made it worse. Why could I not have remembered I had a sister? I should have been the one to take care of her, to help her. And instead, all she does is hate me_.

….

Still in Minako's room, Adonis felt frantic, not knowing what he could do to help his Princess. "She asked me to keep her mother safe, which of course I will, but as long as she stays inside and away from Psyche she will be fine. It's Venus who I am worried about… She can't yet handle Psyche on her own…"

_"Minako?"_ Adonis heard a staticky voice come out of the watch on the floor in front of him. _"Minako are you there?"_

He picked it up and opened it, finding Usagi, Luna, and Artemis staring back at him on the screen. "Princess Serenity! Thank goodness."

_"Adonis? What's going on? Where's Minako?_"

"She's in danger right now. Psyche came to the house. I can't help her, she's asked me to keep her mother safe…"

_"We're on our way!" _

Adonis slumped down to the ground, overwhelmed and relieved that he had been so lucky. "Please, Venus. Stay safe."


	11. Chapter 11

"So… what? Did you just come here to talk?" Minako asked cautiously. _I've been trying to buy time, but I just can't predict what she's going to do next. _

"I came to ask you something," Psyche answered, suddenly serious.

Minako did a small bow, making a show of it. "Happy to oblige."

"Why did you do it?" she asked, her voice sounding almost desperate.

Minako didn't understand the question. She tried to quickly piece together the memories she had with what Psyche had told her, but she couldn't come up with an answer. _What does she think I did? _She chose to remain silent.

Psyche was clearly getting more and more upset. "Don't tell me you don't remember. How could you forget?"

Psyche raised her hand in the air, and Minako could tell that she was about to transform. She quickly reached into her pocket, intending to pull out Adonis' card. But it was nowhere to be found. _Adonis isn't a sprit attached to that card anymore… maybe that means I can't borrow his power now either. What am I going to do?_

The transformed Psyche stood before her, wearing the outfit Minako had gotten so accustomed to. It was still unsettling to see someone else taking on _her_ role. _It's not that I took it for granted… there were times when I couldn't transform before. But this is different… she stole Venus from me. _

"Minako!" a voice called from the distance. Both Minako and Psyche turned to see Sailor Moon running toward them, and the other Senshi appearing behind her. "Are you alright?"

"No, this isn't right!" Psyche cried. "You shouldn't be here. Why do you still support her? She kept things from you, didn't tell you the truth, and that got you into danger. You should hate her! Why…"

Usagi smiled softly, glancing over at Minako. "We're close enough friends to understand that when things are kept from us, there's a reason for it. We all trust Minako and her judgment."

_Funny, because I don't even trust my own judgment anymore. Psyche's right. Why do they have so much faith in me?_

Minako could see the fury and confusion in Psyche's eyes. She swiftly pulled off the chain around her waist and as it glowed it lengthened, becoming a sword. "Get away!" she screamed, sending blasts of energy toward the Senshi at every swing of her sword.

They tried to dodge her attacks, but she was good—she was far too fast for them. _Her movements look so much like my own… where did she learn how to use my abilities like that?_

Minako's head ached and a flicker of memory suddenly came to her:

_"You're improving, but you need to swing harder. If you're using this technique it means that you're desperate to win—so you have to put your all into it."_

_"You make it sound so easy! I thought I was putting all I had into it! It's so tiring."_

_"It'll be worth it someday."_

She opened her eyes and returned to the real world, where the Senshi were struggling to fend of Psyche's advances. _What was that memory? Was it really me who taught Psyche how to fight like this? _Then a realization dawned on her. _If these are moves that I taught, I should be able to predict them. I have an advantage over her. Once I stop her attacks, maybe we can get in a position to talk things out._

Minako, who had been standing rather still throughout the battle, unsure of how to proceed without any special powers, ran directly in front of Psyche, blocking her view of the others. Minako stood her ground, waiting calmly as Psyche rushed toward her with her sword held high in the air.

She closed her eyes. _One… Two… Three!_ Just as Psyche was directly in front of her, she crouched and dodged the attack completely, ending up behind Psyche before she even realized what happened. She wrapped her arms around Psyche from behind and pulled the sword right out of her hands.

"You still don't put enough force into your swings," Minako said, smirking. _Or maybe it's that she really doesn't want to do this…_

"I don't need any tips from _you_," was all Psyche said, panting.

Still with Psyche locked in her grip, Minako decided to take a chance and use this opportunity to talk. "Psyche… I mean, Kagami. That's your name now, just as my name isn't Venus anymore. Please… talk to me. What I saw just now shows me that you did take something away from our time together as sisters. So tell me: what is it that you think I did? What is it that you can't forgive, can't move past?"

Psyche struggled to get free of her sister's grip, but failed. Finally she exhaled heavily, exasperated. "How could you forget something like that? If it meant so little to you, then you truly never were my sister."

"Well, I won't be able to tell you whether that was the case or not until you tell me what it is," Minako sighed, starting to fell disappointed that she still had to hold her sister like a criminal.

"You killed him. Cupid. He's dead. I guess he was never reborn, since he died before the fall of the Moon Kingdom. So now, you tell _me_," she turned her head around just enough that Minako could see her sharp eyes gleaming. "Why did you do it?"

When Minako heard these words, she was shocked. She loosened her grip on Psyche and took a few steps back—though she still kept the sword in her hands, maybe out of habit. _Is the worst that I feared really true? Could I have done something like that? _

"That can't be true," Rei answered for her. "Minako would never do something like that. Not now, and not in the past life. I am absolutely sure of this."

"That's right," Usagi said, and the other girls all nodded in agreement. "That's not something our Minako would do."

"How can you be so sure? How can you trust each other so much?" Psyche asked as she fell to her knees, pounding her fists into the pavement. "He left me a letter… told me that he was going to confront Venus. And it said…" she paused, holding back tears, "that if he didn't return, then I shouldn't doubt that he had failed and had been killed at her hands."

"That's not proof!" Rei exclaimed. "A letter is not fact. He could be deceiving—"

Minako held up her hand, and stopped Rei from continuing to speak. Her eyes, full of pity, glanced at Psyche, and then at Rei. _Love is blind, after all. She believed every word he said. Even over the words of her sister. _

"It's all the proof I ever needed," Psyche replied to Rei's comment, but she didn't look as sure as she sounded. She cradled her head in her hands, rocking back and forth on the hard ground. As she did so, her transformation came undone.

The sword in Minako's hand disappeared, and before her a helpless middle school student was slumped on the ground. _Now we're on even footing. Just two girls. But I'm so used to fighting, do I know how to deal with a situation like this? _

….

Adonis waited inside for hours until even Minako's parents started to worry. He offered to go outside and look for her, relieved at the opportunity to return to Minako's side without feeling that he had betrayed her. He found Minako just standing and staring at the girl who sat on the ground crying.

Minako looked up and smiled when she saw Adonis.

"Yo," he said.

_Every time I see him, he seems to get more and more human. Just like he used to be… but it makes me scared. It reminds me of the time that he betrayed me. Just as Cupid did for Psyche. _Her eyes widened as she realized how she could approach the situation at hand.

Minako walked over to Psyche—to Kagami—and knelt beside her. At first she lifted her arm as if to wrap it around Kagami's shoulders, but she stopped herself. _We're definitely not ready for that yet._ "Let me tell you a story… It's about love, betrayal, and loss."

Adonis smiled melancholically as Minako looked over at him. He nodded, as if giving Minako permission to tell her story.

"It began when I was thirteen," she began. "I didn't ask for this life, having to risk my life and defend justice, but I took it on just the same. It didn't take long before I was enjoying myself, and falling in love at every corner. But there was one person who was different…"


	12. Chapter 12

Minako could see that Kagami was watching her as she spoke, her eyes full of a mixture of resentment and interest. _How long do I have before she regains her strength and runs away? Or worse, tries to fight again? I have to finish my story quickly… but it's not a story that can be easily rushed. _

The other girls had reluctantly left at Minako's insistence, and only Adonis remained by her side. He sat down in the grass a few feet away from where Minako knelt on the pavement, but close enough that he could still hear her speak. He listened intently, interested to experience a memory from Minako's perspective, just as she had experienced one from his.

"Even though in my mind I knew something didn't make sense, that winning the chance to star alongside Ace was too good to be true, and something had to be up, my heart wouldn't listen. I was so in love with him, even being near him made it hard to breathe. It felt like he could see right through me, down to my innermost core. I thought he understood what it was like, because he was a defender of justice too," Minako took a breath as she neared the end of her story. _It's difficult to bring up these memories. They are things that I have tried to forget, but will always remember. I haven't forgotten a single detail—the smell of his cologne, the feel of the ring that he slipped onto my finger… _

Kagami remained silent, but Minako could tell she was curious to hear the rest. _This must be what it's like to have a little sister. She's looking at me with such big wide eyes. _Minako found herself admiring those eyes for the first time. _Blue like mine, but clearer and colder—like ice that could pierce right through you. _Instinctively, she reached over to push a stray lock of hair out of Kagami's face.

Kagami did not respond well to this. She swatted Minako's hand out of the way. "I'm doing you a favour by listening to your story, but don't think that we are no longer enemies. Don't get comfortable." She placed the hair behind her ear and felt the rest of her hair with her hands. It was a mess, matted and full of tangles, but Minako could still see how beautiful it really was, long and blonde like her own hair but with a gentle wave to it.

"I'm sorry," Minako responded. "I forgot myself." _Or maybe it's that I finally remembered._

"Well?" Kagami spoke impatiently. "Aren't you going to continue?"

Minako couldn't help but laugh silently to herself. _I guess she's warming up to me, in her own way. _ "Of course. Finally, he confessed his love for me, and asked me whether I felt the same way. I said that I did, but he told me that he didn't believe me, that love was always a game for me. When he said that, it made me realize that up until that point it had been. But this was different, I was sure of it."

Adonis shivered, remembering what happened next. He stood up and started to pace, not wanting to hear Minako describe his own demise.

"I started to have visions… memories. Well, you know what that's like," she paused, glancing over at Adonis. She knew that she was starting to make him feel uncomfortable, but there was no stopping now. "I was confused. And then he told me that my land was destroyed, and that he was my illusive lover, the one I had never found in my past life. Everything started to fall into place. But it all fell apart just as quickly when he revealed himself to be the enemy, the one in charge of everything I had fought against for so long. His hurt from the past life had made him weak, susceptible to dark influences. There was no choice but to…"

Minako clasped her hand over her mouth. _I can't say it. I've spent so long running away from this, and yet I can hardly ever close my eyes without seeing him disappearing right before my eyes as he recites that final fortune. _

"I fell in love with him, and it totally destroyed me. I had believed everything he said, but then the fantasy turned into a nightmare. And it made me realize: even if you love someone, you have to listen to your own judgement too. You can't blindly trust before you really know what's in their heart. And they have to be willing to be as vulnerable in front of you as you are for them." Finally at the end of her story, Minako continued to sit on the ground next to Kagami, staring straight ahead and remaining silent.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't have trusted what Cupid told me? And why should I trust you, then?" Kagami asked, suddenly defensive.

Minako raised her hands and stood up, trying to show that she meant no harm. "I'm not saying you _have_ to trust me. I'm telling you to make your own judgement. Think about what I've told you."

As Kagami stood up, a golden energy surrounded her. She was done talking, and had transformed once more.

Minako tried to stand her ground, but Adonis had other plans. He ran to Minako's side, shielding her by wrapping his arms around her and letting his back face Kagami. "If you're going to fight her, you'll have to get through me first."

Though at first Kagami smirked and lifted her hand as if about to strike, when Adonis turned his head to face her and their eyes met, she stopped in her tracks. "Why would you protect her like that?"

"Because I _love_ her!" he yelled.

Still within his embrace, Minako couldn't help but gasp. _He said that so confidently. No hesitation. _She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, breathing in his scent.

"Is this what love looks like?" Kagami started to mumble to herself as she slowly backed away. "Would he have done the same for me? Did he ever really defend me from anything?"

Adonis grabbed Minako's arm and started to run, using the opportunity to make sure that they were both at last able to get away.

….

As soon as they had returned to Minako's house, her parents insisted on serving dinner to the pair. They awkwardly sat across from each other at the kitchen table, Minako's parents sitting at either end.

Minako hardly paid attention to the dinner conversation. Her parents were enjoying chatting with Adonis, asking him all kinds of things about the idol industry and his reasons for quitting. He had an answer for everything, his knowledge and memories from his previous incarnation as Kaitou Ace still completely in tact. _I can't stop thinking about what Kagami said before we got away. It seemed like we were finally starting to get through to her, even if she did almost attack again. She's starting to question all that blind faith she had in Cupid. But now it's my turn to prove myself. Why can't I remember what happened with Cupid? _

She looked up when she heard Adonis laughing, telling a story to her parents about a time when he had to share a dressing room with a rival idol because they had double booked a show. _I remember every detail of his death. Of my asking over and over why it had to be my fate to allow the person I loved be killed by my own hands. I remember the feelings I had around Psyche. Could I have forgotten doing something so terrible to the person that she loved? I'm sure that would have been the first thing I remembered._

Slamming her glass down on the table, Minako stood up. "We have to go. Adon—Ace has to get back home, after all. Thanks for dinner, Mom!" She ran out of the room and after bowing to her parents, Adonis followed.

….

"Venus, what was that about?" he asked, confused by the sudden change in mood.

"We have to get you back to Mamoru's place for the night, like I said," she smiled.

"Yes, of course. But is there something else? That was very abrupt."

"Mamoru is _just_ the person I need to talk to right now," Minako responded, eyes forward, determined to reach her destination as soon as possible. _If anyone has an understanding of what happened to Earth civilians of the past, it's him. He was the Prince, after all, and has the Shitennou as his resource. _"I need to know what really happened to Cupid after Psyche came to Venus."


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, Minako, you two are here earlier than I expected," Mamoru leaned against his doorframe, smiling at Minako and Adonis.

"Who was it, Mamo-chan?" Usagi's voice called from inside the apartment. She casually stepped out of the bedroom and made her way to the door, still putting on her sweater. "Minako! You're all right? How did it go?"

Mamoru stepped out of the way, allowing for Usagi to open her arms wide embrace Minako. Minako closed her eyes and felt the familiar warmth and calm.

"Well, it isn't all resolved just yet, but I think that we made some progress," Minako responded cheerily. She watched as Mamoru let Adonis into the apartment and prepared a mat for him. "Actually, there's a reason why I came here so early. I was hoping to speak to Mamoru…"

"Oh," Usagi nodded, letting go of Minako. "Well, I have to get going now, my parents are expecting me. Call me when you get home, okay? We were all so worried about you."

Minako waved to Usagi as she left, then turned to face where Adonis and Mamoru stood.

"What is it that you both wanted to ask about?" Mamoru asked, handing both of them a cup of tea.

"Endymion, would it be possible for you to summon the Shitennou? I should like to speak with them, and Venus has some questions to ask," Adonis spoke politely, still viewing Mamoru as the prince that he once had the honour of working under.

"Psyche was born on Earth, after all, and so was Cupid. Even if you don't remember them, maybe your guardians do," Minako explained. _Although I came here looking for answers, the closer I get, the more scared I feel. What if what Psyche said was true? What if I did kill him with my own hands? Do I really want to know…?_

"I have consulted with the Shitennou about this before, and none of us remember people by those names," Mamoru said apologetically. "But I will still summon them for you. Maybe they will remember something that will be useful for you."

Mamoru closed his eyes and a glow surrounded him, emanating from his chest. The rocks that he always carried with him floated out of his pocket on their own, and eventually they transformed into the four generals, each of whom bowed before Mamoru.

"General Kunzite," Adonis said softly. "It's me, Adonis."

Minako watched as Adonis awkwardly stood in front of Kunzite's spirit. _He seems so nervous, embarrassed even. Well, I guess that the last time they saw each other they were both under Beryl's influence, after all. But even still. He looks so cute like that, eyes wide and cheeks bright red._

"Adonis," Kunzite nodded in recognition. "So it is true—you have gained a corporeal form once more."

"Master," Jadeite spoke. "Is there a reason that you called us here?"

"Is something the matter?" Zoisite asked, concerned.

"It isn't me who wants to speak to you today," Mamoru shrugged.

"It's us," Minako said, stepping forward.

"Of course," Kunzite smiled. "You want to know if we remember anything about your sister or her lover."

"Well we don't," Nephrite said bluntly.

"Not by those names, anyway," Zoisite added.

_Not by those names… So it's possible that they knew the two under different names? Or have memories of their actions but not their names? _Minako glanced over at Adonis and saw that he was watching the Shitennou intently. _We came here for a reason. I have to try._ She took a deep breath. "There would have been a girl on Earth who was shunned by almost everyone. Even though she was thought to be a normal human, she had strange powers, similar to those of the guardian of a planet. She might not have known how to control the powers, maybe even accidentally injured someone. People would have been afraid of her, and one of you would have had to investigate…"

Adonis smiled softly, impressed by Minako's eloquence, proud of the strong woman she had become.

Mamoru closed his eyes, as if trying to remember something from a dream. "That sounds strangely familiar… a young girl, so small I could hold her in one arm… and yet she was terrified to get near me. Not because she was scared of me, but because she was scared of herself."

Kunzite nodded. "Yes, I also remember this girl, vaguely."

Minako's eyes widened as she started to gain hope. "I know that I learned of her existence, and then sent for her. Do any of you remember maintaining correspondence with me about this?"

"We kept correspondence about many things," Kunzite replied.

Adonis' eyes flickered between Kunzite and Minako. As Minako started to blush, Adonis felt a twinge of jealousy. "What about a boy? Do you remember a boy being with her?" he interrupted, unable to stop himself.

Kunzite shook his head. "I do not," he said. Then he continued, smirking, "Do not worry, Adonis. The correspondence between Venus and myself was purely professional. It typically dealt with matters concerning Princess Serenity and her sneaking down to Earth to visit our Prince."

Adonis' entire face went red when he heard that Kunzite had caught on to his jealousy. "Forgive me, I didn't mean—"

"Relax," Minako couldn't help but giggle. "We're all friends here, after all." _I remember pining for Kunzite in the past… as the two leaders of our groups we had to maintain contact with each other constantly. It's funny how things change. I wanted him to acknowledge me so badly back then. But now, I'm relieved to hear him tell Adonis that there was nothing between us. _

Adonis breathed a sigh of relief. Until this point, Adonis had remained standing in front of Kunzite, out of respect for Kunzite's rank as general in charge of the troops from Venus who had been sent to help Earth. But after hearing Minako's words, and seeing the way she looked at him, he realized that there was somewhere else he really should have been standing: next to her. Without saying another word he walked toward her and stood beside her, the sleeve of his shirt just lightly touching her own.

When Adonis came to stand beside her, Minako felt suddenly calm. _I feel so comfortable like this_. She glanced down at his hand, so close to her own, and desperately fought the urge to grab it and never let go.

"It seems we have just about reached our limit," Zoisite sighed.

"But we have so many more questions to ask you!" Minako exclaimed.

"And I have much more I wish to tell you," Kunzite smiled. "The boy… there was no boy. That's why we didn't recognize her as your sister…"

Minako grasped at air as Kunzite's voice and presence faded away.

"What did he mean, saying that there was no boy?" Adonis wondered out loud. "Cupid existed. I saw him…"

"But he wasn't there when she was found struggling on Earth," Mamoru commented. "I think I can remember fragments now. That girl was alone. Didn't you say that he was the person who stood by when everyone else shunned her?"

"Yes…" Minako nodded, confused.

"Oh no," Mamoru's voice sounded shaky.

"What?" Minako and Adonis asked in unison.

"What if when we found her, she hadn't met Cupid yet?"

"So?" Minako asked. "What would that mean?"

"After coming across a case like hers, where she had no where else to go, I would have brought her back to the palace," Mamoru explained. "And someone with powers, especially one who has difficulty controlling her powers, would have had a guard with them at all times."

"Cupid was one of your own," Minako said, finally understanding.


	14. Chapter 14

"But I don't understand. If Cupid was part of your royal guard, wouldn't you or one of the Shitennou remember him?" Minako asked.

"You're right, we should remember him…" Mamoru responded, shaking his head. "And yet, I can't think of another explanation. She must have met him after we took her in."

_But what can we do with this information?_ Minako rubbed her forehead, the stress now getting to her."Mamoru, can I ask you something… personal?"

"Anything," Mamoru answered, his eyes clear and sure.

"After people on Earth starting becoming… corrupt. And were taken control of by Queen Beryl… What did you do with them?" _I know that as a member of the alliance of the planets, I would not have acted in a way toward people from another that went against what that planet's leader wished._

Mamoru sighed heavily. "It was a difficult time. Wars started all over the place. But I had hoped to save them, to free them from Beryl's influence."

"Yes, I remember. When I was enlisted to help the armies on Earth," Adonis spoke out. "We were instructed to fight back only in self defense, never to initiate. And to always avoid killing."

"Of course," Minako smiled. "That's the honourable thing to do. To stop them, but try to save them. That's what Sailor Moon always does. I'm sure it was the same in the past." _There's no way I would have killed Cupid. Especially if he was a member of the Golden Kingdom. I'm sure of that. But Kagami seemed so sure that he was dead..._

"It's getting late. Minako, your parents will be worried if you're not home soon, right?" Mamoru stood up. He gently nudged Adonis. "Why don't you walk her to the lobby?"

In the hallway, Minako was unusually silent. Her heart started racing, and she could feel the colour rising in her cheeks. "Adonis… I never thanked you."

"For what?" he asked, his eyes wide, taking everything in.

"For… what you said. Back when Kagami was about to attack me," she closed her eyes, too embarrassed even to face him. _He said he loved me. I didn't imagine it, right? He wasn't lying, was he? The last time he told me he loved me, he was trying to manipulate me, trying to break me. This time it's different though. _"It made me happy."

"You're welcome," he said quickly, then whipped his head around so he wouldn't have to face her.

"Well, this is the entranceway. I'd better get going," Minako said quietly. _He didn't seem to react very well to what I said. Maybe I was wrong to mention it._ She started to head out the door.

"Wait," Adonis grabbed Minako's wrist just as the sliding doors opened in front of her. She turned around, and he pulled her closer—so close that they could feel each other's breath. "Could I just…"

Minako looked up, gazing into his eyes. She stood on her toes, and prepared for the moment when their lips finally met.

Just as they were finally about to kiss, someone walked in through the sliding door carrying bags full of groceries and bumped into Minako, ruining the moment.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," the boy said as he bent down to pick up his groceries that had been strewn across the floor.

"It's alright, don't worry about it!" Minako said pleasantly, despite her disappointment. She reached for an apple that had rolled by her foot, and held it out to the boy.

As he looked up at Minako and reached for the apple, he looked very confused. His hand hovered above the apple that Minako held, not moving, and not taking it.

"Is something the matter?" Minako asked.

"It's just that… you seem _so _familiar," he said softly.

"I don't think that we've met before," Minako giggled awkwardly. She looked at Adonis who stood behind her, and noticed that he appeared very wary of this strange boy.

"No, maybe not," he responded. "I just moved here after all. But you really do look familiar…"

"I'm Minako, and this is Ad—I mean, this is Ace," she said, trying to fill in the silence. _Who is this boy? His eyes are so deep and grey, it feels like I'll get lost in them. _

"I'm Shinzo," he said as he ran his fingers through his violet hair. "I'm sorry to bother you again but I have to ask…"

"What is it?" Minako flashed a big grin. _He seems sweet enough. Polite, anyway._

"Do you happen to have a sister?"

"Minako, I think it's time that you get going. I'll walk you outside," Adonis spoke up before she had a chance to answer. He bowed to Shinzo as he put his arm around Minako and walked her out the door.

"Are you alright?" Minako asked, confused by Adonis' rash behaviour.

"I'm fine. But there's something off about that boy… He said you looked familiar, and he asked if you have a sister. I think he might have known you from the past life."

"If that's the case, then why didn't you let me talk to him more?" Minako asked, frustrated. _What if he knows something that could help us? _

"And how would you have explained that to him in a way that he'd understand? We don't know if he has any recollection of the past life," Adonis responded, looking as frustrated as Minako. "How were you going to tell him that you do have a sister, but she's not really your sister anymore—not in this life?"

"I guess you're right," Minako sighed. _We were about to kiss a few minutes ago, and now we're practically fighting. I don't even understand what happened._

"I'm sorry," he spoke more softly this time, and put a hand on Minako's shoulder. "I just don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger. Please, let me look into this a bit more. If he's living in the same apartment as Endymion, then I can try to get more information about him while I'm here. Let me be of use to you."

Minako nodded and sighed. "All right," she said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go now. But I'll come back and see you tomorrow morning."

"Take care," Adonis responded, his hand instinctively touching the spot on his cheek that she had kissed.

As she walked away, Minako reflected on everything that had just happened. _That boy did have a familiar aura… but gentler than the one I'm thinking of. More pure. _She shook her head. _Maybe I'm thinking about things too much. Maybe it was all just a coincidence. But are there ever really coincidences…?_


	15. Chapter 15

_"I don't want to hurt you… but please, don't hurt her. She's my sister and I couldn't bear for anything to happen to her, not after all she's been through."_

_"Oh, it's already too late for that. And whether you hurt me or not, you've as good as killed me. From her point of view anyway."_

Minako woke up in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream…" she tried to convince herself, but it seemed too real. _A dream, or another memory? _She lightly slapped her cheeks a few times to try to wake herself up. _Whichever it was, it doesn't matter right now. I've got to get going, I promised I'd meet Adonis this morning._

She ran down the stairs and quickly grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen. She still had the whole slice of bread hanging out of her mouth as she opened the door to find Rei standing outside it.

"And where are you off to?" Rei asked, her hands on her hips.

Minako quickly swallowed the last bites of her breakfast. "Oh, just… out. To meet Adonis."

"I see," Rei tapped her foot. "And you didn't even realize that you were forgetting something, did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You promised to call Usagi when you got home last night. She was worried sick about you. Called me practically in tears about it."

"Oh, sorry. I got distracted. She could have just tried calling me instead," Minako replied.

"She did. You didn't answer," Rei responded coldly.

Minako didn't know what to say. _I had so much on my mind last night, I guess I didn't even notice the ringing…_

"Anyway, it doesn't matter now. She's off on a date with Mamoru today. But I'm coming with you, wherever you're going. You've been acting too much on your own lately," Rei said as she started to walk forward. She stopped and looked back at Minako. "Well? Aren't we going this way? Adonis is at Mamoru's after all."

….

_We walked all the way to Mamoru's apartment in silence. I can't even tell if Rei is annoyed with me, or just being her normal self. Did I do something wrong? I don't know what to do anymore. _

"Oh, Minako! That's you, right?" Rei and Minako both heard a voice say as they walked into the lobby. Shinzo was waving at the two of them. "Is this another friend of yours?"

"Hi, Shinzo," Minako smiled politely. "Yes, this is my good friend, Rei."

"It's nice to meet you! I just moved in here a couple days ago," Shinzo said cheerfully as he put out his hand.

"Welcome to the neighbourhood," Rei said, returning Shinzo's gesture and shaking his hand.

Minako noticed that Rei seemed to shiver as she shook the boy's hand. "Are you alright, Rei?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, but without saying another word to Minako or Shinzo she started to head up the stairs.

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you around!" Minako waved to Shinzo as she ran after Rei. "What was that about?" she whispered quietly to Rei when she finally caught up.

"When I shook his hand, I sensed something strange about him," she replied.

"What did you notice?" Minako asked quickly. "When I met him last night, he said I looked familiar and asked if I had a sister… that made both Adonis and I suspicious that he might have some connection to the past."

Rei nodded. "That makes sense. In some ways, his aura felt very similar to that of Adonis. He seemed unsure of himself, but also full of guilt, as if he had done something horribly wrong" she sighed. "That's all I can tell you right now."

When they finally made their way to Mamoru's door, they found Adonis already waiting outside it for them.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Adonis," Minako said coyly, happy to see that Adonis' whole face brightened when she came into view.

"That's alright, I wasn't waiting long," he responded. Seeing the smirks on both Minako and Rei's faces, he started again. "Okay, I _was_ getting a little impatient. I really wanted to see you."

Minako grinned. "I wanted to see you too," her expression suddenly changed to be more serious. "Did you find anything out about Shinzo?"

Adonis shook his head. "Not much. Just that he's living alone and he moved here because he felt like this was the area he belonged in. Or at least, that's what he told me."

"That makes sense," Rei joined in. "I think you were both right to believe that he is someone from the past… And for some reason, it seems that he's starting to awaken his memories."

As they started to walk back to the lobby, they heard a loud crash. Minako and Rei both ran to the front door to see what had caused the noise, and found Shinzo collapsed on the ground.

"Shinzo? Are you alright?" Minako spoke as she went to his side to check if he was hurt. _There doesn't seem to be any injury… _

As he opened his eyes and glanced at Minako, he seemed groggy, and not fully present. "Psyche… is that you?"

Minako took one sharp breath in and stood up, walking away from where the boy lay. She started to pace. _He's about the same age as Kagami… He recognized me and asked if I had a sister. And now he's confusing me for her past self? Could he really be…_ "Cupid? Is that you, Cupid?"

"That's right… that's my name, isn't it?" he said, but he still looked confused. "No… how could that be my name? What am I saying? I'm Shinzo. That's who I am now, that's who I've always been. Right?"

"Let's start by going through what happened," Rei stepped forward. "What made you collapse all of a sudden?"

"I… I saw someone walking outside," he started. "She looked a lot like you, Minako. But younger, about my age. She seemed angry, but I wanted to call out to her for some reason. I was about to walk out the door when she just… vanished. That's the last thing I remember."

Minako started to shake uncontrollably. _If this really is Cupid, then I didn't kill him back then… he lived until the fall of the Silver Millennium. That's the only way he could have been reborn. I feel relieved, but at the same time lost. Where do we go from here?_

Adonis saw how Minako was reacting and walked over to her, standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. This means we have the upper hand. Now we can learn who Cupid really was, and understand the truth."

"You're right. But that means helping him to fully awaken, doesn't it?" Minako asked. "I don't know if I want to put anyone else through that."

"It's true. And I more than anyone understand what it's like to have to deal with that pain of remembering a time when your actions were corrupted by some other power," Adonis admitted. "But whether we want them to come back or not, the memories are there, and it's only a matter of time before they are released. We all have things from our past that we have to face up to. It's better to accept them than to pretend they don't exist."

_He's right. So what am I afraid of? _Her eyes widened. "There's something more important we need to deal with right now though."

"What?" Adonis and Rei asked simultaneously.

"Kagami! Shinzo said that he saw her walk past, and that she looked angry. Whatever her reasons are for being in this area, we can't just ignore that she's near us," she said as she ran out the door. Not knowing where she could have gone, Minako just trusted her instincts and ran as fast as she could in whatever direction her intuition told her to go.

"I'd better go with her," Rei said as she stood up and brushed the dust off her knees. "You stay here and keep an eye on Shinzo."

Adonis started to protest. "But—"

Rei held up her hand and closed her eyes. "Remember what you just said to Minako? Taking care of him and trying to learn what he knows is equally important right now. Minako trusts you," she sighed. "I wasn't sure that she should. But I changed my mind. If she trusts you, then so do I." She left the building and followed after Minako.

….

"Minako!" she heard Rei calling from behind her. "What were you thinking running off like that? You can't transform right now."

Minako didn't respond to Rei's question. She looked desperately around her, scanning every single head in the crowd of people before her to try and spot Kagami. She clenched her fist. _Something feels different. Not just around me, but inside me. _"Maybe not. But maybe…"


	16. Chapter 16

As she thrust her hand up into the air, Minako felt the familiar warm energy of her transformation wrap around her. She breathed a sigh of relief. _As much as I wish there was no need to transform into Sailor Venus, it just doesn't feel right to not be able to. _

Rei followed suit and transformed into Sailor Mars. "So you're able to transform again. What was different this time?"

"I don't know…" Minako responded honestly. _I still don't know how she stole my powers to begin with_. "It must have something to do with Kagami, though."

"Over there!" Rei pointed to a small jewelry shop across the street. "There's a big commotion going on, we should check it out."

Minako noticed that people were running out of the shop, and could hear that glass was being broken and smashed inside. As they got closer she could see Kagami's blonde hair flowing wildly, tears streaming down her face.

"He's gone!" she screamed while knocking down displays and breaking the glass cases. A energy seemed to be flowing from her body, letting out a golden light and smashing any glass that Kagami hadn't already broken herself.

"Everyone get out of here!" Rei spoke authoritatively from the doorway. "Don't worry, we'll handle this. Just head somewhere safe."

Rei stayed at the front, helping out the last few customers and employees who had remained inside, too frightened to move. Meanwhile, Minako headed directly to where Kagami stood, just staring at all the destruction that surrounded her, with nothing left to break.

"What's going on here?" Minako asked, trying to sound strong but also kind. _I don't know what side of her to expect right now… Are we still enemies? Will my being here only make things worse?_

"You killed him… I'm sure of it…" Kagami spoke between breaths, practically hyperventilating. "He told me that he was going to confront you. He left his ring with the letter… just in case he didn't come back. And he didn't…"

"Kagami, I didn't kill Cupid," Minako said calmly. "I promise you that."

"You think I'm just going to believe _you_?" Her eyes flickered from side to side, unable to focus. She fell to the ground, rocking her knees. "But then… I thought I saw him today. No, no. That can't be…"

"Is that what started this today? You saw Cupid, and then..." Minako glanced at the floor around her. _Rings. All of the jewelry here are rings. She said that Cupid left her a ring. Could she have been trying to find it here? Or destroy every memory she has? _

With everyone else out of the store, Rei cautiously made her way over to Minako and Kagami. "It seems that of all times, now your true powers are awakening," she said, looking at Kagami. "But you're so distraught, and you don't know how to control them… so you're causing all this destruction."

"Rei," Minako whispered. "Can you do something for her?"

She nodded. "_Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen." _Rei chanted, placing an ofuda on Kagami's arm. "That should hold in your power for a little while."

"But it still hurts," Kagami spoke hoarsely, cradling her head in her hands. "Why are you helping me anyway? Why do you care?"

….

Adonis paced back and forth, feeling uncomfortable being in Shinzo's apartment, his charge resting on the sofa near the door. "Where were you before you came here?" he asked suddenly, deciding that if he were not going to be with Minako he could at least help her by gaining information.

Shinzo rubbed his temples, clearly in pain. "I don't usually stay in one place for long. I've been moving around different areas of Tokyo. I don't really have any family, my father left me and my mother a long time ago, and then she got sick… I guess you could say I've been looking for a place where I belonged."

"And what drew you to this area?" Adonis asked, handing Shinzo a glass of cold water.

"Thank you," he said, taking the water. "I can't say. I just had this feeling that I was getting closer to where I belonged. And then I met you and Minako, and things started to click."

Adonis nodded. "I understand how you feel. I've been through similar experiences myself."

Shinzo started to laugh. "You're kidding, right? Don't think I don't remember you, because I do. You were an idol a few years back. Real popular with the ladies. Especially Sailor V…" His voice trailed off as he started to make the connections. He looked down at the glass of water he held in his hands, not sure how to react.

"That's right. I'm not proud of those days," Adonis sighed. "I did many things that I wish I hadn't. Made some terrible choices, and hurt the people closest to me. Including her…"

"She's Sailor V, isn't she?" Shinzo said, breaking the silence. "Yes, she must be. She looks like her—the Princess of Venus."

"So you _do_ remember the past?"

"Fragments keep coming to me. But I'm scared. I can tell there is something that I don't want to remember," he shook his head. "I think I did something horrible."

"Many of us did bad things, we were under the control of a dark force. But that doesn't have to define who you are now," Adonis responded. "Still, it is a part of you, and worth remembering."

"All that keeps going through my head is the image of this girl. Oh, but I can't!" he suddenly seemed very pale. "I just know I did something awful to her."

…

Minako looked up at Rei, and then over at Kagami. "We don't want to be your enemies. We want to be your friends."

"No. The things you did back then…" Kagami cried, thrusting her fists at Minako so weakly that they didn't even hurt.

Minako let Kagami punch her until she couldn't go on anymore. _She's tired, I can tell. She wants to let out her frustration, but she's lost. Her punches have no force behind them, no purpose._ "What's past is past. We've all done things we aren't proud of. But we need to move forward."

"I've been angry for so long…" Kagami said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought I was sure about things, but now I just don't know. I look at you, and I think I can trust you. Do you promise to tell me the truth?"

"Anything you ask, I'll answer as honestly as I can," Minako smiled warmly.

"What happened back then? What was I so blind that I couldn't see? Who deceived me—you, or him?" Her eyes burned.

_If I tell her, I worry that she'll only direct her revenge at him. What can I say that will make her understand that those who are at fault were defeated long ago?_


	17. Chapter 17: FINAL

"I have to go," Shinzo's expression went blank and he slowly started moving out the door.

"Wait!" Adonis called. "Where are you going? You're still weak…"

"I don't know," he shook his head. Tears were streaming down his face. "I just want to see her."

At once Adonis understood. Feeling that it would be best for him to be at Minako's side, he decided that he would follow Shinzo in the hopes that he would lead Adonis to her side.

….

"I'll tell you everything I know about the past and what happened," Minako spoke softly. "But then I would like you to tell me how you were able to take my powers." _I need to know. _

"Fine," Kagami nodded, her lips quivering.

"Remember how those of us who protected the Moon Princess feared the people of Earth?" Minako started slowly. "It became clear those people were not acting of their own free will. They had been corrupted and manipulated by a dark energy—a witch known as Queen Beryl who was given greater strength by the powers of Queen Metalia. She controlled people, made them attack us…"

"What does this have to do with me and Cupid?" Kagami asked.

"I don't remember all the details, but I do remember getting concerned that Cupid had changed, just when Queen Beryl's control was becoming stronger on Earth. I thought he might have fallen under her influence…"

"Why didn't you _tell_ me any of this? I was told that you all were wary of people from Earth, that there seemed to be something suspicious happening," Kagami seemed to be getting choked up. "But Cupid told me that it was because the Moon Kingdom didn't like how powerful the Earth was, and I believed him."

"I am sorry," Minako looked directly into Kagami's eyes. "I should have shared everything with you."

"But Cupid was the son of a guard in the Golden Kingdom. He lived inside the palace, totally protected," Kagami spoke up, as if she hadn't even heard what Minako said. "He couldn't have been taken over by some outside influence. It's just not possible."

_So that's who he was… Two young people, barely more than children, within the walls of the palace. I see why they fell for each other. _"I'm sorry to tell you this," Minako breathed. "But members of the royal guard were no exception. Even Prince Endymion's generals were consumed by Metalia's powers."

"So he wasn't protecting me?" Kagami's face went pale. "He promised he always would. He wanted to be a part of the royal guard himself. And you're telling me he faked his own death so he could _use_ me?"

Minako was surprised to find tears streaming down her own face. _This is exactly how I felt when I learned the truth about Ace_. "I don't know what to say."

"You're wrong," the two girls turned around to see two figures standing behind them. It had already started to get dark, and their faces weren't clear. The taller one spoke, his words kind, his voice soft. "He never used you. Venus… Minako. _I_ never used you. Never wanted to, anyway. But the darkness and the hatred just took control, I couldn't help myself. I was grateful when you allowed me to die—I didn't think I could live with what I had done. But then you gave me a second chance… and I will go through this entire new life, no matter how long it is, trying to make it all up to you."

"Adonis!" Minako cried. She ran up to him, and wrapped her arms around his slender waist.

He looked down at her and brushed the tears off her cheeks. "I'm here."

Minako squinted to see who the other figure was. "Kagami, come here," she said excitedly.

When Kagami and Shinzo were finally able to see each other's faces, they both stopped in their tracks, taking one another in.

"Cupid," Kagami spoke, barely whispering. She suddenly seemed self-conscious, uncomfortable in her own skin. She laughed. "This isn't exactly how I had envisioned us meeting again."

"Why?" Shinzo giggled. "You look beautiful."

_She does look beautiful_. Minako couldn't help but smile. _Her hair is matted and her clothes are covered in dirt. She's still got Rei's ofuda stuck on her arm, keeping her powers at bay. But even with all that, she's glowing. _

"So it's true then," Kagami crossed her arms. "Venus didn't kill you in the past. You lied to me."

"I don't know how to ever even apologize for what I did," he sighed heavily. "To be honest, I don't have much memories of what happened. I did something horrible to you. I won't deny it. But please understand that as I truly am, I would never want to hurt you. Something came over me… a darkness I can't describe. It wanted nothing more than to wreak havoc. But that wasn't really me."

Kagami glanced over at Minako. "Thank you," she said to no one in particular. As if to show to Minako that she had finally gotten over the pain of the past, she ripped off Rei's ofuda and dropped it on the ground. She walked closer to Shinzo and put out her hand. "Let's start over. My name's Kagami. I'm thirteen years old, a Cancer."

Shinzo's face went bright red as he shook Kagami's hand. "I'm Shinzo. Fourteen years old, a Taurus."

….

"Anyone there?" Minako knocked on the door to Mamoru's apartment. It had been a few days since Shinzo and Kagami were reunited, and Minako hadn't seen Adonis since then. _I kept telling myself that I was giving everyone time to recover, but maybe the real reason is that I was scared to… _

"Minako!" Usagi answered the door. She quickly pulled Minako inside. "Now everyone's here. We've got some of Mako-chan's cake, we've got pop…"

"What do you mean 'everyone'?" Minako asked. "Are Kagami and Shinzo here too?"

"That's right!" Usagi answered cheerfully. "It's a goodbye party."

"Whose goodbye party?" she asked. A sudden feeling of dread came over her.

"Usagi!" Rei scolded. "You weren't supposed to tell her that…"

"Oops!" Usagi covered her mouth with her hands. "Forget what I just said."

Minako wasn't paying attention anymore. She searched all over the apartment for Adonis, waving and smiling at her friends as she walked past them. On her way, though, Kagami stopped her.

"I wanted to thank you again," she said sweetly. "I'm starting to learn how to control my powers better now… and I hope that I will be able to learn from the best!"

"Absolutely," Minako nodded. "Anything you want to learn, you can ask me." She started to walk away, still looking for Adonis, but Kagami grabbed her arm.

"Oh, there's more," she said. "You told me before that you wanted to know how I stole your powers. I don't have anything to give you to thank you for all that you've done, so please let me at least share with you this information."

Minako snapped to attention. _Looking for Adonis will have to wait a little while. This is important._

"Usagi and the others told me about the battle with Galaxia. Well, I guess it must have been shortly after then that I started to fully awaken," Kagami began. "Somehow I could sense you… and I felt the doubt that you held after the battle was over."

_It was the memory of Adonis that haunted me after the battle. We had all been controlled by Galaxia, just like he had by Metalia, but we were saved, and he died. I questioned my strength and powers, wondering if there was something else I could have done._

Kagami continued, "I took advantage of that weaker state and used something you had taught me long ago to take on your powers in an emergency."

A memory from the past suddenly came to Minako's mind—

_"If there is ever a time when I am unable to perform my duty as a Sailor Senshi, Psyche, I want you, my sister, to take over. By saying this, I've entrusted you with this responsibility. If I have been weakened enough, just call upon the power of Venus and my strength will be yours."_

"So it was my own regret that allowed you to take my powers?" Minako thought out loud. _And then it was that which allowed me to see Adonis again, and be relieved of those regrets._ She smiled, then hugged Kagami. "You have nothing to apologize or thank me for. If anything, I should be thanking you. You might not realize it, but your actions allowed me to overcome some powerful feelings that had been haunting me for years."

With that, Minako released Kagami from her hug and walked away, continuing her search for Adonis once more. Finally she found him on the balcony, just staring at the sky. "What are you doing?"

"Just wishing that I could stop time right here," he said, turning around and pulling Minako into his arms. Without a warning he started to dance with her, a beautiful waltz that reminded her of the parties at the Moon Kingdom.

"Adonis…" she said, leaning into his chest. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I think so," he responded quietly.

"But why?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

He shook his head. "This form was never permanent. I should have realized that sooner. You used every ounce of power left in you to give me this."

"What?" Minako was confused, and scared of what things would be like with Adonis being gone once again.

"You must have realized that yourself," he said. "It was when you were unconscious, reliving memories of the past. I felt something flow through you to me. Thank you for giving me a chance to live a normal life."

_What normal life? _Minako couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay, well, a life free of Queen Metalia's control, anyway," he laughed. "But now that you've regained your powers and freed yourself of your regrets, you don't need me anymore."

"No, this can't be happening," Minako cried, holding him tightly. "I'll protect you. Whatever it takes."

"You already have someone worth protecting, don't you?"

She knew that he was right, and that she couldn't waste her powers on him. _Of course._ _My strength is for protecting the Princess and future Queen. _"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he rested his chin on her head, breathing in her warmth and the smell of her hair one last time. "Do you want me to give you one last fortune?"

Minako looked up and into his eyes. "No, this time I don't need it," she answered, then closed her eyes and softly kissed him. As she pulled away, he disappeared, and yet all of her sadness seemed to be gone.

_No, I don't need his fortunes anymore. I know who I am. I will always choose her over love. And I don't regret it anymore. _

_The End_

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It was an amazing journey and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. _


End file.
